Those Treasured Moments
by xXxIcePrincessxXx
Summary: A series of readerXvarious one shots. Accepting character requests
1. Fran

Author's Note: Hello. Enjoy.

* * *

My hands are burning. Not literally, but they as though they're feel on fire after I kept writing continuously all day. "Stupid paperwork," I mutter darkly, cursing the day that paperwork was invented. Yes, I admit, that I haven't touched the infinitely growing pile in weeks. I didn't expect to find this much paperwork though! I sigh as I clear yet another pile. Suddenly, I feel like murdering a certain self-proclaimed prince. Seeing Fran pass by, I shout "Fran? Could you come here for a second?"

"What is it?" he asks, in his monotone way.

"Could you get the stupid prince here?" I ask, as I continue scribbling my way through another sheet of paper.

"If I do, will you go out with me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever," I reply, not hearing what Fran just said.

"Good," he replies, giving me a kiss.

"Huh?" I stop scribbling away on the page to review what just happened. "EHHH?" I shout in confusion. _WHAT? I WAITED THIS WHOLE TIME AND I DIDN'T NOTICE WHEN HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT?_ Tragic, right?


	2. Squalo

Author's Note: I was really surprised with all the alerts, favorites, and author alerts. Most of all though, I was surprised with all the reviews! Thanks guys!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: TheMacgabster

* * *

I walk towards Squalo's room and grin to myself. I feel somewhat happy over the fact that I planned out a very, very nice plan. I reach his room and knock on his door as I say, "Squalo, I have the report you asked for." Without waiting for a "come in" I walk into his room to see a…sword pointed at my neck. "Gah! S-Squalo…?" I ask, shock evident in both my voice and expression.

"You got a new boyfriend?" he asks, seeming really mad.

"Uhhh…yes?" I offer.

"I dont care who that scum is. He's not good enough for you," he replies bluntly.

"Okay, then who do you think is then?"

"I'm the only one who could possibly deserve you."

"Gahh, finally…" I let out a sigh.

"VOOOIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"You finally admitted it," I reply with a giggle.

"VOOOIIII! … Wait…does that mean you knew?"

"Uh-huh. By the way, it's not true. I don't have a new boyfriend." With that said, I turn around and walk away leaving a shocked Squalo.

"Congratulations~" sings an all too girly voice.

"Heehee, thanks Luss-nee chan!" I walk back to my room and smile. Finally, he confessed in his own indirect way.

* * *

Next Chapter: Giotto

Reviews: 

TheMacgabster, Hiyori-chanx33, M.M-chi, Aquamarine Lacus, xXanimereaderfanXx, celestial-ways-of-life

Story Alert: 

Lotori, TheMacgabster, Hiyori-chanx33, Aquamarine Lacus, xXanimereaderfanXx, celestial-ways-of-life, 3ls

Favorite Story:

666AnimeFan666, TheMacgabster , M.M.-chi, Aquamarine Lacus, xXanimereaderfanXx, Yuki97XD, RandomzA

Author Alert:

TheMacgabster


	3. Giotto

Author's Note: Yeah, not too familiar with Giotto's personality, I tried. Sorry for any OOC-ness.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Hiyori-chanx3

* * *

It was a really a boring day. It looks like everyone is busy today. Even lazy Lampo wasn't free today. I had already wandered around everywhere, but I had no luck in finding a way to amuse myself. _Maybe I should just go to sleep…?_ Nodding to answer my own question, I crawl back into bed and doze off.

* * *

**Meanwhile…. **

Giotto walks down the hall trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. _It'll be fine; the others already told me that she wouldn't reject me._ He sighs and continues to head towards her room.

* * *

**Back in my room**

_Oh yeah, G told me that Giotto was gonna come soon._ Grinning, I recall what G said. I smile as I get a really random plan. I lie down and pretend to be asleep when I hear a knock at the door. Hearing the door open, I prepare myself and listen to his footsteps. _Three, two…one! _I jump up and glomp Giotto and say, "Hi Giotto!"

He smiles and starts, "Celia, would you please-"

I cut him off my replying happily, "Yup!"

"Really?"

"Of course! It took you forever though."

"How did you know though?"

"Ummm, G told me?"

"I don't know whether or not to thank him or kill him."

* * *

Next Chapter: Giotto/Hibari/Byakuran

Reviews: 

xXanimereaderfanXx, Yuki97XD, Fangirl101, Rane Kurodo, celestial-ways-of-life, Reena Vongola

Story Alert: 

Yuki97XD, Rane Kurodo, Discoabc

Favorite Story:

Rane Kurodo, Discoabc, akira45


	4. Byakuran

Author's Note: Errrr….enjoy…? I had so much free time today.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Aquamarine Lacus

* * *

I walk to Byakuran's office/room. When I reach the door, I knock and say, "Boss, it's Ran. I have a report from the Black Spell."

"Come in Ran-chan~"

"Yes, Boss," I reply automatically, walking into the white room.

"Don't call me that Ran-chan. You know that you should just call me Byakuran~" he replies with his ever present smile.

"Of course, Byakuran-sama. Here is the report," I reply, handing him the manila folder.

"Don't be so formal, Ran-chan~" he continues to sing as he invites me to sit on the couch next to him.

I sit next to him and reply, "E-Eh?"

"How would you like to go out to lunch together today, Ran-chan?" he asks.

"Uh, okay…Thank you, Byakuran-sama," I reply, smiling. _Huh? Who would have thought that…I wonder if he knows…_ Somehow, I feel like I'm taking orders though.

* * *

Next Chapter: Hibari/Mukuro

Reviews: 

Sakura Shoujo


	5. Hibari

Author's Note: Wow this is really short.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: xXanimereaderfanXx

* * *

I'm on my way to the roof to eat lunch. Then, Hibari passes by and stops abruptly. He pins me to the wall. "Huh?" I manage to gasp. My head starts to hurt from hitting the wall.

"Meet me outside the school at six," he replies, and then he leaves as quickly as he came.

"HUH? That was it?" I shout in bewilderment as I start to rub my head. _Phew, I thought that I broke a rule…_

* * *

Next up: Alaude/Gokudera

Reviews:

Sakura Shoujo, akira45, Reena Vongola, xXanimereaderfanXx, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

April Marciano


	6. Gokudera

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update…I didn't have any ideas.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: celestial-ways-of-life

* * *

"GEEEEEHHH! I DON'T GET IT!" I shout at the computer monitor. I read the text again for the three millionth time today: "Less than three. Tell me when you get it." I continue to poke my cheek with my pencil as I try to think about this and do my homework at the same time. "I GOT IT!" I shout suddenly. I start to grin.

"Finally, I can go to sleep," my little sister whines.

"Meh, like I care. GO AWAY!" I retort, slamming the door on her face. No need to let her spoil my good mood, right? Quickly, I plop down on my bead and dial his number. "I figured it out," I say, the minute he picks up.

"What is it then?"

"It's a heart, right?" I ask.

"Tch, took you long enough."

"Meeeh, like I care. I'm just happy that it wasn't my other guess."

"What else could you guess?"

"You have less than three brain cells."

"Why would you guess that?"

"'cause I'm pretty sure it's true..."

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Tsuna

Reviews: 

celestial-ways-of-life, Reena Vongola, iluvtakeshi96

Favorite Story: 

QueenOfOblivion, iluvtakeshi96

Story Alert: 

pizzas are immortal, iluvtakeshi96, DreamerNumber3, Xxfrostblade41

Favorite Author: 

iluvtakeshi96

Author Alert:

iluvtakeshi96


	7. TYL Tsuna

Author's Note: Yes! I love break! Oh yes, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Yuki97XD

* * *

_Woosh, woosh, woosh…_ "Misora-chan, I would really appreciate if you'd stop throwing pencils at me," says Tsuna.

"Huh? Oh, okay then," I reply with a shrug. _Woosh, woosh, woosh, whoosh…_

"Misora-chan! Why are you still throwing things at me?" Tsuna asks.

"Well, you did ask me to stop throwing _pencils_ at you… These are pens!" I reply, holding up a cup of ball point pens as I grin at him.

"Why is it always me?" Tsuna asks, in a way that reminds me of him ten years ago.

"Mmm, 'cause Mukuro scares me. Uhhh, Chrome is too nice! Gokudera would probably blow me up… Sasagawa might misunderstand and think I want to fight with him…Yamamoto is on a mission. Annnd! I'm not an idiot, so I won't throw things at Hibari-san," I reply, tapping my chin. "Well, at least now you can dodge them now! I'm pretty sure that the years ago you couldn't," I add happily.

"Speaking of ten years ago…" Tsuna starts nervously. "I've liked you since ten years ago so…"

"It's about time!" I sigh.

"You knew?" asks Tsuna. I giggle as his eyes widen.

"Of course!"

"EH?! Then I should have asked you out a long time ago!"

"Yup!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Bel/Xanxus

Reviews: 

TheMcgabster, celestial-ways-of-life, akira45, April Marciano

Favorite Story: 

celestial-ways-of-life


	8. Bel

Author's Note: Sorry, I wrote this last week, and I reminded myself to post it. I forgot though…hehe? Oh, yeah! If there are any more character requests, feel free to submit them. Thanks for all the reviews, "favorite stories", and "alert stories"!

* * *

Requested by: Fangirl101

* * *

"BEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!" I shout, enraged.

"Shishishishi, my Princess called?" asks Bel, popping out of who knows where.

"YES!" I shout again.

"Shishi, it seems that my Princess is throwing a tantrum," he says teasingly.

"Well, it _is_ your fault, Bel," I reply, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Impossible, the Prince is never wrong," Bel states, as though it was an obvious fact.

I reply, "Well, too bad! It is your fault this time."

"Then explain to the Prince as to how the Prince is wrong," Bel retorts.

"OKAY! So, why is it that I found _this_ in _my_ pile of paperwork?!" I shout, pulling out a gigantic pile of papers and then pointing at the label that clearly states that it's meant for Bel.

"Shishishishi… The Prince should be doing paperwork," he replies, shrugging.

"So? Going by _that_ logic, The 'Princess' shouldn't be either," I counter.

"Shishsishi, my Princess is right. Let's give it to the froggy then," he suggests.

"'kay!" I agree happily. There shouldn't be a problem with giving the little kid more paperwork anyhow. He's in Namimori with Mukuro right now. Finding my remaining pile(s) of paperwork, I dump it all onto Fran's desk and change the label. "There," I say with a smile.

"So, now my Princess has nothing to do," says Bel.

"Yeah, I guess not," I say with a shrug.

"Good, that means you can go on a date with me."

"Well, yeah…I guess so," I reply without really putting much thought into my response. "Wait…What?!" I exclaim, realizing what I just agreed to by accident.

"Shishishi, I win."

"Huh?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Xanxus

Reviews: 

celestial-ways-of-life, Yuki97XD, akira45

Story Alert:

Minnie9o, sourapple2000

Favorite Story: 

Lotori, novella12nite, Babachi, Minnie9o


	9. Xanxus

Author's Note: Uh…I hope it's amusing?

* * *

Requested by: Reena Vongola

* * *

The sun is shining, the birds are singing. It's a beautiful d- "TRASHHH! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouts none other than my angry boyfriend. _Thanks for cutting off my thoughts!_

"Is there something you want?" I ask in a bored manner the second I get into the office.

"Explain this picture, Trash," he demands. For Xanxus, this is pretty in control.

"What…?" I stare blankly at the picture of me walking around and laughing with Gokudera, trying to remember when that was.

"YOU"RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THIS TRASH?!" he shouts. That's still pretty in control, if you ask me. He hasn't thrown anything yet.

I stand up and start to walk out. "Why on earth would I cheat on you with that stupid octopus?" I shout behind me. Once I get out of the room, I sigh. All I wanted was the stupid octopus' phone. It really is a lot of fun texting Vongola the Tenth's other Guardians while pretending to be the octopus. Oh well, at least I know that Xanxus cared enough to make people stalk me. Suddenly, the phone starts ringing so, I pick it up. "Hello?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CELL PHONE, WOMAN!" shouts the octopus on the other end.

"Nope!" I shout back. That being said, I hang up.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tsuna

Reviews: 

celestial-ways-of-life, Akira45

Favorite Story:

Acedia et Lussuria

Alert Story: 

Acedia et Lussuria

Favorite Author:

Acedia et Lussuria

Alert Author: 

Acedia et Lussuria


	10. Tsuna

Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Akira45

* * *

"Gah…I'm so bored!" I whine. Smirking now, I pick up my pencil case and start throwing pencils at my closest target- Tsuna.

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna exclaims as he gets hit by my "ammo".

'TENTH! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Gokudera exclaims as he jumps in front of Tsuna.

"Out of the way Octopus Head!" I command, throwing a textbook at his head. I burst out in laughter as I watch the textbook make a direct hit with his head and he crouches down to rub his head. "Muhahaha! I can hit my target again!" I exclaim happily. I smile when I see that Kyoko left after seeing that Tsuna is "busy". Not that I don't like her, I just know that Tsuna has a crush on her.

Reborn pops out of nowhere and whispers to me, "He likes you, Misora. Just wait and see."

I let out a sigh, if only he would just admit it. "Huh? It stopped!" Tsuna says happily.

"Awww… I ran out of pencils," I complain. I dig around in my bag and pull out some pens and start tossing them.

"HIIIIIEEE! STOP!" shouts Tsuna. I start to laugh. Oh well, it should be enough just spending time with Tsuna for now.

"TENTH! I CAN HELP YOU AGAIN!" shouts Gokudera, jumping up to protect Tsuna again.

"Quit screwing with my line of fire, Octopus Head!" I shout, tossing another textbook.

"Stupid woman! Why do you have so many textbooks?" shouts Gokudera. Yamamoto starts to laugh.

* * *

Next Chapter: Hibari/Alaude

Reviews: 

celestial-ways-of-life, Akira45, sourapple2000

Favorite Story:

KagamineRin81, Scarletblood21

Alert Story: 

KagamineRin81, Scarletblood21


	11. Hibari 2nd

Author's Note: Uhh…hopefully this is slightly amusing. Oh yeah, if you're interested, please check out my other story- "Loyalty"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Sakura Shoujo

* * *

I'm walking to school with Hibari, who insisted that he "escort" me to school. I find this pretty odd, but I decide to take my usual route to school anyways. "Good morning Tsuna-kun!" I call out as I see the familiar brunette walking how the street.

"Good morning Kimiko-cha-" Tsuna starts. He does a double take as he sees Hibari. "HIEEE! HIBARI-SAN?!"

When I get around ten feet away from my childhood friend, my wonderful boyfriend says, "I will bite you to death for getting 10 feet from Kimiko." _Isn't that just slightly too over protective...? Just a little…?_

"AHHHH!" Tsuna shouts, desperately trying to sprint away.

"I'm scared for anyone who passes me at school…" I mutter to myself.

* * *

Next Chapter: Basil

Reviews: 

sourapple2000, Akira45, KagamineRin81, novella12nite, Reena Vongola, celestial-ways-of-life

Author Alert:

KagamineRin81

Favorite Author: 

KagamineRin81

Favorite Story:

FreeHugs00 09

Alert Story:

FreeHugs00 09, ILoveWriting07, Sasuna123


	12. Basil

Author's Note: Uhh...I have no idea where I got this idea from...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Rane Kurodo

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are walking around the base when they hear Tsubaki, Kyoko, and Haru discussing something. "...Basil then!" shouts Lily.

"Okay, then go get basil," replies Haru.

"That's awkward though," whines Tsubaki.

"You want basil though, right?" asks Kyoko.

"Did you hear that Tenth? Tsubaki _wants_ Basil," Gokudera whispers to Tsuna.

"Yes! But...' replies Tsubaki.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" asks Tsuna.

"Hey, they're talking again," says Yamamoto

* * *

**Inside the kitchen **

"You know what? Lambo, go get basil please," I command.

"Gwahahaha! Pay Lambo-sama first!" shouts Lambo.

"I'll give you dinner!" I reply.

"Yes! Lambo-sama got dinner! I'll go get basil now!" Lambo exclaims, charging out of the kitchen.

"Tsubaki-chan, that wasn't nice! You already have to give Lambo dinner!" exclaims Haru.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I joined the 'let's dislike Lambo club' with Gokudera," I reply. Suddenly there is a loud noise from outside. Then, it gets muffled.

"Huh? What was that?" asks Kyoko.

"No idea!" I reply listlessly.

* * *

**Outside the kitchen **

"Here comes Lambo with...basil? The plant?" whispers Tsuna.

"Huh? That's it, let's find out what's going on Tenth!" declares Gokudera

* * *

**Inside the kitchen**

"Tsubaki! Lambo-sama brought basil!" Lambo declares loudly as he charges back into the kitchen, holding up the plant.

"Thanks!" I say as I take the plant from Lambo.

The doors open again and I look over there to find Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. "Stupid woman! What is going on?" shouts Gokudera.

"The cooking of your dinner, stupid Octopus!" I reply as I continue to cook.

"Huh? So you don't like Basil-kun?" asks Tsuna.

Seems pretty random if you ask me. How did that even come up? Either way, I mutter a bit meekly, "E-Eh? No...I do like him..."

"I'm getting Basil-kun here!" Haru declares as she runs out of the kitchen.

"GEH! Noo!" I exclaim.

Kyoko insists, "But you have to admit it to Basil-kun!"

"I don't want to though!" I shout in protest.

"Ah, love prevails again..." says Bianchi, sighing.

* * *

Next Chapter: Yamamoto

Reviews: 

akira45, Midnight Shadow Girl, ShyBlackWolf, celestial-ways-of-life, Mistress of Madness

Author Alert:

Loveless642, Shucara

Favorite Author: 

Loveless642

Favorite Story:

Midnight Shadow Girl, Loveless642, Trinisette98, Mistress of Madness

Alert Story:

Midnight Shadow Girl, Rein Walker, ShyBlackWolf, Loveless642, Amplifyingly Loud


	13. Yamamoto

Author's Note: Haha…this one sounds kinda typical…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: iluvtakeshi96

* * *

I stare at the baseball star during practice. We're childhood friends, but I never did tell him that I like him. I stand up to go buy myself some water and being my clumsy-self, I trip and fall down. I feel a sharp pain at my ankle. I wince and clutch my now burning ankle and realize that I probably twisted it. Suddenly, I hear a familiar male voice, "Amaya, are you okay?"

"Uh…I guess….I think that I twisted my ankle though," I reply, looking up at the baseball star that came running up to me.

"Okay, I'll bring you to the nurse then," he replies, giving me a piggyback ride.

"Wait, wait! Shouldn't you just go back to practice? Don't you have a game tomorrow?" I ask.

"It's fine, I need to find a time to ask you anyways," he replies, starting to walk to the nurse.

"Eh? Ask me what?" I ask.

"I know that we've been friends for a long time, but…Amaya, will you go out with me?" he asks, looking over his shoulder.

I start to smile "Okay," I reply happily.

Suddenly, he jumps up and shouts, "Yes!"

"GEH! P-Please don't drop me..."

* * *

Next Chapter: Fran

Reviews:

akira45, Anonymous, Alexandria Volturi, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria, celestial-ways-of-life, Rane Kurodo, Anonymous

Author Alert: 

akira45, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story: 

VividStarRose, devil190

Alert Story: 

akira45, VividStarRose


	14. Fran 2nd

Author's Note: Uh….I don't really have anything to say about this chapter…Thank you for all the reviews and everything!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Htiman Rebrron.

* * *

Requested by: KagamineRin81

* * *

I hug my pillow out of complete boredom. Things are always more peaceful and quiet when more than one person went on a mission. Unfortunately, Fran also went on a mission. I let out a sigh; for once that gigantic pile of paperwork is all done. They aren't even due until next week! It must be a sign, I've never finished my paperwork before the day it was all due. The world is going to end or something now.

I sit up, still hugging my pillow. "Gahhh….When's Fran going to be back….?" I ask myself.

"I am back," replies Fran, replacing my pillow.

"Ah!" I jump up a little, startled. "Fran….why are you my pillow?" I ask, still hugging him.

"Because you hug your pillow a lot," he replies.

* * *

Next Chapter: Mukuro

Reviews:

Midnight Shadow Girl, akira45, Vicky-chan owo, Guest, alice106th

Favorite Story: 

Crimson light of Death , alice106th

Alert Story: 

alice106th, AmiiStarr


	15. Mukuro

Author's Note: Yay! Over 50 reviews! I didn't realize until I just checked…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: novella12nite

* * *

I sit on the couch with Chikusa, Ken, and Mukuro in complete silence…almost.

_Hic._

_Hic._

_Hic. _

_Hic_.

Chikusa sighs and says, "I'm going to take a shower…" Then, he gets up and leaves.

_Hic._

_Hic. _

_Hic._

_Hic._

"Gah! Masami, quit it!" says Ken.

"Hic… Sor-hic…ry, Ken. Hic," I reply.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Ken says angrily.

"Hic…Sorry-hic…Ken," I say as he leaves.

_Hic._

_Hic._

_Hic._

_Hic._

I ask, "I'm guessing that you-hic…want to leave too, hic…Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu, I have the cure for that..." says Mukuro with a suspicious looking expression.

"Hic. Huh?" Mukuro, leans in and gives me a kiss.

"EHHHH?" I exclaim.

Mukuro smirks and says, "There, cured."

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Tsuna

Reviews: 

ANONYMOUS, Midnight Shadow Girl, KagamineRin8, stormmink, Guest, Guest

Favorite Author:

Aoifan91

Favorite Story: 

stormmink, Aoifan91

Story Alert: 

Xanlise, stormmink, RainyDaes


	16. TYL Tsuna 2nd

Author's Note: Getting reviews is so encouraging!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: akira45 and Anonymous

* * *

"Reborn!" I call out, looking for the "best hitman in the world."

"Ciaossu," says Reborn, coming from…who knows where.

"Geh! You still do that?" I ask, feeling a bit startled now.

"…You were looking for me?" he asks, ignoring my previous question.

"Oh, yeah! Remember ten years ago…you told me that I should just wait for Tsuna-kun to finally admit it?" I ask.

"Yes," Reborn replies.

"I forgot to thank you for telling me that! So, thanks!" I say happily, giving the hitman tutor a hug.

"Misora-chan…what are you doing…?" Tsuna's voice asks from behind me.

I let go of Reborn and grin at Tsuna, "Is that jealousy that I hear?"

"Of course not! C-Come on Misora-chan, let's go somewhere else," says Tsuna, grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere else. Huh, so Tsuna gets jealous too…

* * *

Next Chapter: Spanner

Reviews:

akira45, crazyblondefanfictionlover10, celestial-ways-of-life, novella12nite

Favorite Author:

crazyblondefanfictionlover101

Favorite Story:

MACCIC, crazyblondefanfictionlover101

Story Alert: 

MACCIC, crazyblondefanfictionlover101


	17. Spanner

Author's Note: Yay! Reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: Midnight Shadow Girl

* * *

I listen to my favorite music when suddenly I realize that the music is only coming out of the right side. Sighing, I walk to Spanner and say, "Spanner, my headphones are broken. Do you think you could fix them?"

"Yes, I could, but I'm going to charge you," he replies.

"Ehh? Since when?" I reply slightly shocked.

"Don't worry, it won't be that much."

"How much…?" I sigh.

"Just go out with me," he replies, looking at me with a straight face.

I look at him blankly and reply, "Huh? 'kay then…"

"Really?" he asks, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I win three times then," I reply. He raises his eyebrow. "I get my headphones fixed, I get to go out with you, and Sho-chan owes me money now," I reply happily.

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Xanxus,

Reviews:

Guest, akira45, May, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

sjc18


	18. TYL Xanxus

Author's Note: Oddly enough, I didn't make Xanxus appear even once in this chapter….I hope that works out okay…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: ShyBlackWolf

* * *

"Strategy Captain Squalo, why am I just standing around and doing absolutely nothing in your plan?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow at him.

"That's not my fault! The boss wants that!" he shouts back.

I give him a blank look. "...Really…?" I ask. I let out a sigh.

Lussuria comes over and pats me on the back. "It's okay sweetie, it's just because you're the boss's favorite."

"WHAT?! I thought I was…!" exclaims Levi.

"In what world, you perverted lightning man?" asks Fran.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I'll go sit around with Xanxus…."

"I think that's what he wants you to do," says Lussuria.

"In that case, I'll go to Japan. See you," I say immediately without a second thought as I walk away. _Yes, I can't wait to mess around with the octopus again._

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Bel

Reviews:

gale frost18, alice106th, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria, stormmink, Midnight Shadow Girl, akira45, celestial-ways-of-life, insertOTPhere

Favorite Story:

gale frost18

Story Alert:

gale frost18


	19. TYL Bel

Author's note: Yay! Now, to think about the next chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: ShyBlackWolf

* * *

As I sit around reading some random book I hear someone calling you. "Himeko-senpai…" starts a monotone voice.

"What do you want Fran?" I ask, not looking up from my book.

"Why is a gigantic pile of your lousy paperwork in my room?" he asks.

"…there's a pile of my paperwork in your room…? I had nothing to do with it this time," I reply as I turn the page.

"How did you end up becoming Bel-senpai's girlfriend anyways?" he asks, not looking the slightest bit interested.

"Actually, I was tricked into that in the beginning," I reply.

"I always knew that you were stupid," comments Fran.

"Shishishi…are you ready to die?" asks Bel from behind me.

"Oh no…the fallen prince is going to kill me for insulting Himeko-senpai…" says Fran. I flip the page in my book and I continue to read as I hear the sound of knives flying around.

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Yamamoto

Reviews:

gale frost18, alice106th, Midnight Shadow Girl, Shucara, crazyblondefanfictionlover101, celestial-ways-of-life, Guest, GirloftheArts

Favorite Story:

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, lovelyanimeangel


	20. TYL Yamamoto

Author's Note: It's almost the end of August…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: ShyBlackWolf

* * *

"Dino-san!" I call out. I chuckle as the mafia boss falls, face first, to the ground. "Eh? Romairo isn't around…?" I ask, attempting to help him up. Unfortunately, I'm also very accident prone and fall as well.

"Amaya, you fell again?" asks Yamamoto as he comes over from down the hall.

I pout. "It's not my fault I'm accident prone…" I reply. "Actually, maybe it's your fault for spoiling me so much every time I fell since we were kids." He picks me up as he does almost on a daily basis now. As we walk off, I ditch poor Dino on the ground unknowingly.

"Hello? Amaya…? Yamamoto…?" calls Dino. We both don't hear a thing.

* * *

Next Chapter: Fon

Reviews:

gale frost18, Serika Ootori

Favorite Story:

ArcobalenoCanvas

Story Alert:

Kaiser's Apprentice, Serika Ootori, ArcobalenoCanvas, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy


	21. Fon

Author's Note: ..uhhh…..OH! Almost at 100 reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Requested by: celestial-ways-of-life

* * *

I eat the mapo tofu without chugging water as most people do. I look blankly at the baby that sits down next to me. I continue to look at him blankly as he starts to tear up and choke from eating the extremely spicy tofu. Silently, I offer him some water and force him to drink it until he stops choking and tearing up. "Thank you," he says.

"…No problem…" I reply. I pick him up and start to hug him. "You're so cute…I wonder, what a baby is doing walking around alone though," I say. I look blankly at the seemingly happy baby, not quite understanding why he looks so happy.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fon," says the baby. Little did I know, I would be meeting him again one day.

* * *

Next Chapter: Byakuran

Reviews:

gale frost18, celestial-ways-of-life, stormmink

Favorite Story:

Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Purple Clover 17, saphire644

Story Alert:

Nate-Awesome-Kirkland, Shimooo, azngirlhere, MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT, saphire644


	22. Byakuran 2nd

Author's Note: I really had no idea what to type…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Mistress of Madness

* * *

I look blankly at the large mound of marshmallows and wonder out loud, "Do you know what these things are made of?"

"No, what are they made of, Ran-chan?" asks Byakuran, looking amused.

"They're made mostly of gelatin. And do you know what gelatin is made of?"

"Nope~"

"By products of the meat and leather industry… Mainly pork skins, pork and cattle bones or split cattle bones," I tell him with a smile on my face. I walk out of the room right after that. Muhahaha, I've just eliminated the thing he spends over 50% of his free time with. Now, I'll take over that time.

* * *

Next Chapter: Alaude

Reviews:

Mukuro-Chi, Midnight Shadow Girl, gale frost18, MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT, RainyDaes, celestial-ways-of-life, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy

Favorite Story:

AmamiyaYuki96, moonlight phonex101

Favorite Author:

AmamiyaYuki96

Story Alert:

AmamiyaYuki96, Hitsuzen Nakagauchi, moonlight phonex101

Author Alert:

AmamiyaYuki96


	23. Alaude

Author's Note: I hope this is okay…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Mistress of Madness, Anonymous, Guest, and lazura234

* * *

My eyes widen as Alaude arrests Daemon Spade for talking to me. "What is this? I was only asking Alice for paper," he explains.

"Umm… I think that I'll hide in my room for the rest of the day to avoid another incident today…" I mutter. I start to walk away, ignoring Daemon Spade as he asks for help.

"Good afternoon, Alice. Aren't you going to help Daemon Spade…?" asks Asari.

"You too. Come here," Alaude commands. _Oh my…I hope that no one else shows up._

"Hello, Alice."

"Alice."

"Tch, Alice."

"Alice…" Oh man….that's everyone…

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Hibari

Reviews:

gale frost18, Guest, lazura234, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Midnight Shadow Girl, Viper'sGirl, akira45, Mistress of Madness, celestial-ways-of-life, xXanimereaderfanXx

Favorite Story:

lazura234,

Story Alert:

lazura234, Viper'sGirl


	24. TYL Hibari

Author's Note: I feel like I was kinda lazy with this chapter… Is that okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Anonymous, Serika Ootori, Guest, and lazura234

* * *

My eyes widen as Hibari starts to "bite" Mukuro to death for talking to me. "Kufufu, what are you doing? I was just asking Kimiko if knows where Chrome

is," he explains.

"Ah…Hibari…I'll be reading outside," I mutter. I start to walk away.

"Oh hey, Kimiko!" exclaims Yamamoto. Yamamoto just got added to the ones getting "bitten to death"

"Kimiko-chan," Tsuna greets.

"Kimiko! HELLO TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa shouts.

"Tch, Kimiko," says Gokudera.

"Kimiko…" Lambo greets as he yawns.

"You should watch out…" I warn. I sigh as they start to get "bitten to death" too.

"Kimiko-chan…what's happening….?" Chrome asks quietly.

"I think that you're the only one safe from this, Chrome. Let's go somewhere else," I say.

Reborn shows up. "I was reading through some books the other day. This happened to Primo's family too."

I look at Reborn blankly. "What…? Really?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Daemon Spade

Reviews:

lazura234, stormmink, gale frost18, akira45, Midnight Shadow Girl, Olivia, Mistress of Madness, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Dean, celestial-ways-of-life,

Favorite Story:

Alexandria Volturi, xXBrokenMarionetteXx

Favorite Author:

xXBrokenMarionetteXx


	25. Daemon Spade

Author's Note: Wow, um...this is short. I sure hope I get a chance to write a continuation of this one. Oh, would anyone like to look at my friend's story "Ice Princess"? It's the only Katekyo Hitman Reborn one. Yay, advertising!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Alexandria Volturi

* * *

I look at the floor, trying to avoid other people's gazes as I stick close to my twin sister Elena. "I really don't like these things…" I mutter.

"Yes, I don't either," replies Elena.

I catch a glimpse of someone who also seems to think the same way. He looks like he's ignoring other people as well. "…There's another boy that looks like he thinks the same way," I say quietly.

She smiles. "Why don't we go talk to him then?"

As I recall, that's how I met Daemon Spade. It wasn't too long until he somehow became my sister's lover. It was odd though…for some reason, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her?

* * *

Next Chapter:TYL Shoichi

Reviews:

gale frost18, lazura234 , MistyMoon69, Xanlise, celestial-ways-of-life, Mistress of Madness, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy

Favorite Story:

8 Hits to Win, nanadive


	26. TYL Shoichi

Author's Note: Don't they sound like jigglypuffs?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria

* * *

I start to laugh as I see Shoichi asleep. He fell asleep as he was changing again. I stifle my laughs and pick up a pen lying around and start to doodle on his face. Yes, this is a habit of mine from when we were kids. "Hey, shouldn't you leave him alone?" asks Spanner as he walks in and places a stack of papers on Shoichi's desk.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" I ask. I offer him a marker. "Wanna help?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

* * *

The next day, Shoichi attended a video conference with Byakuran with a monocle, several "stiches", a curly mustache, and various other drawings on his face. Isn't messing with my boyfriend nice? Of course, he won't say anything against it, I wonder why?

* * *

Next Chapter: Squalo

Reviews:

Alexandria Volturi, gale frost18, Mistress of Madness, RoxanneTheGreat, Serika Ootori, akira45, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

xOgnAdOrA, RoxanneTheGreat, gaiiethitha, Mukuro-Chi, Eun88

Favorite Author:

RoxanneTheGreat

Story Alert:

RoxanneTheGreat, Mukuro-Chi, Eun88, Nanael107

Author Alert:

RoxanneTheGreat


	27. Squalo 2nd

Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't post for the past few weeks! My laptop got a virus and I had to wait for it to get fixed. On the other hand, I'm back!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Vicky-chan owo

* * *

I look closely at the kid practicing for the upcoming Ring battle. He's practicing pretty hard to try and beat Squalo. "Hm, he's not half bad," I comment to myself. I continue to watch him practice and suddenly decide to intervene. I grin and walk into the dojo. He stops suddenly and looks at me curiously. "Eh? Who are you?" he asks.

I smile a little and reply dismissively, "Just think of me as someone who just happened to pass by. Anyhow, you have a match coming up, right?"

His eyes widen. "Eh? How did you know?" I start to wonder if he recognizes me until he grins and guesses, "Are you psychic?"

I sigh mentally and say, "Don't worry about how I know. But, there's something that you should correct." I pick up a katana and swing it to show him the correct form. "Good luck with your match," I say as I grin at him and walk out of the dojo.

After walking out of the dojo, Squalo confronts me. "VOOOOIII! Why were you talking to the Vongola trash?!"

I raise my right eyebrow. "I was making your match a little harder." Then I smirk at him and ask, "Besides, do I hear some _jealousy_?"

"NO WAY!" he exclaims.

* * *

Next Chapter: G

Reviews:

gale frost18, Asumi Ayumi, Soul Vrazy, Alexandria Volturi, celestial-ways-of-life, akira45, Mistress of Madness, TenraiTsukiyomi, Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria

Favorite Story:

Soul Vrazy, Juvent, zeropbreakthru, TenraiTsukiyomi, scheneeve, SlenderManisourHUSBANDO

Favorite Author:

scheneeve

Story Alert:

Soul Vrazy, Juvent, zeropbreakthru, TenraiTsukiyomi, Amya97, scheneeve, SlenderManisourHUSBANDO

Author Alert:

scheneeve


	28. G

Author's note: Woah, almost 200 reviews! I'm so happy… Thanks guys! Reviews are always so encouraging. I find myself laughing out loud and grinning when I read them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: alice106th and MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT

* * *

It would be strange if your lover was also really loyal to your twin brother don't you think? It's too bad really, because that's my life right there. I watch, a bit amused and a bit jealous of my twin brother, as G's eyes sparkle at the sight of my brother. Yes. Jealous. Jealous of my brother- Giotto. What is this? Doesn't this seem slightly odd? Seriously. No one else can relate.

I raise my right eyebrow at my brother and ask, "Giotto, why did you come here, knowing that I would be at this restaurant with G on a date?" As my brother tries to find a suitable response, I stand up and offer my brother the chair across from G and say, "I think I'll leave you two alone now."

As I start to walk away, I hear G ask, "Where are you going?"

I stop to turn around and grin at him. "To find Asari or Lampo….Or better yet, both of them." Then I continue to walk away.

"I'm sorry Primo, but I'm going to leave and chase after your sister now," I hear G say. I grin almost evilly at the fact that this worked. Again. Yes, this sort of scenario has happened before. This is not the first time. Why is it that when I say that I'm going to find both Asari and Lampo work more than once? That's because I actually did spend a whole day with Asari and Lampo once!

* * *

Next Chapter: Adult! Colonnello

Reviews:

crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Guest, akira45, Chuu112, Soul Vrazy, baozito3, gale frost18, celestial-ways-of-life, Midnight Shadow Girl, SkyLion27

Favorite Story:

Chuu112, SkyLion27, MichiyoYuki, Nya-chama, RoaringZekClaws, anigirl13

Story Alert:

IchigoMarshmallo, TenraiTsukiyomi, Chuu112, baozito3, PrincipessaBel, SkyLion27, MichiyoYuki, Nya-chama


	29. Adult! Colonello

Author's note: This was kinda hard to do… If you don't like it, I'll re-write it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Midnight Shadow Girl

* * *

I look curiously at the tall blonde male that came over to me. "What are you here for?" he asks.

I smile at him. "I'm looking for my sister, Lal," I reply.

"What?! You're related to Lal?! You look like you're nice though!" he exclaims.

I half expect Lal to show up and shout "Shut up!" and then punch him. I laugh. "That's right…you must be Colonello. Lal's always talking about how hopeless you are. She's really tough on you. That means she really thinks you have potential, you know."

"How can you two be so different? I wish you were the one training me," he says.

Lal comes over now and hits Colonello. "Quiet, you!"

I grin at her and say, "Oh, I was just looking for you."

"Now then, Colonello, you're going to get your wish granted for two weeks. That's why I called Azalea here," explains Lal.

"Yes!" he exclaims. He seems happy.

"Hey! I wouldn't be too happy about that. There's a reason I called my sister here," says Lal.

"Haha…Well, he'll find out later on, don't you think?" I ask with a smile. Yes, I'm nice and polite, but once I'm start to train people, I'm actually considered tougher than my sister.

* * *

One week later, Colonello was wishing that he didn't wish I was training him. "Okay, Lal should be back soon. Run back to the camp now."

"Kora! That's about 30 miles away!" he exclaims.

I smile. "Of course, what was I thinking? You can do it on bike," I reply. Then I hop into my motorcycle. "See you back at the camp. Don't be late." Muhahaha.

* * *

Next Chapter: Alaude

Reviews:

alice106th, gale frost18, SakuraMistyMoon, zeropbreakthru, akira45, celestial-ways-of-life, kawaiinekochan16 (x7), ilovefonandalaude, MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT

Favorite Story:

SakuraMistyMoon, Amya97, ishisukiyoshima, kawaiinekochan16, ilovefonandalaude

Author Alert:

SwissGem96

Story Alert:

SakuraMistyMoon, ishisukiyoshima, kawaiinekochan16, ilovefonandalaude, SwissGem96


	30. Alaude 2nd

Author's note: Wow…This actually looks really short…Sorry about that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Guest, gale frost18, and ilovefonandalaude

* * *

She died. She's gone. Alaude looks down as one of his children starts to tug on his sleeve. "Daddy? What happened to mommy?" she asks curiously, her large blue eyes looking at him with curious innocence. He doesn't respond.

His son catches on almost immediately and a dark look appears on his face. "Let's go somewhere else," he says, taking his sister's hand and leading her outside. With his children gone, Alaude can stop acting strong. He basically collapses on the couch. What is he going to do without his Alice?

* * *

**A few years ago...**

Alaude looked at Alice oddly. She was acting weird today. "Um…Alaude…" she started. "Umm…I'm pregnant…We're going to have twins apparently…" she muttered quietly. Now, that was a surprise. He sure didn't expect that.

* * *

Alaude starts to think about how the two children were born on Christmas Eve. She stayed strong the whole time. She was scared though, but he had no idea until later. But now, she's gone. How he misses those treasured moments.

* * *

Next Chapter: Adult! Reborn

Reviews:

gale frost18, Alexandria Volturi, akira45, Hunter-Eve-Storm (x14), celestial-ways-of-life, xXanimereaderfanXx, Mistress of Madness, Guest, Jin Yuna Hibari

Favorite Author:

Hunter-Eve-Storm, marielpidor

Favorite Story:

elizabeth madrigal.92, Hunter-Eve-Storm, marielpidor, Jin Yuna Hibari

Author Alert:

Hunter-Eve-Storm, marielpidor

Story Alert:

elizabeth madrigal.92, Hunter-Eve-Storm, marielpidor


	31. Adult! Reborn

Author's note: This took me a while to write. Sorry about that…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: crazyblondefanfictionlover101, GirloftheArts, ArcobalenoCanvas, Alexandria Volturi, Asumi Ayumi, and Chuu112

* * *

I mutter some choice words under my breath as two people pull out their weapons and try to kidnap me. Again. I pull out my own weapon, but a tall man steps in front of my. "You should leave, Miss. I'll handle this," he says with a tip of his fedora.

"Hah! I don't need your help, Sir," I reply. I aim my weapon and fire. One of them falls. I look at him blankly as he shoots too and the other man falls. "That's nice, but…I can shoot better," I say. I shoot at a balloon flying around. It pops with a small explosion.

He smiles. "A wonderful attempt, but…" he starts. Then he shoots a pigeon flying by.

"Aw, the poor pigeon… It's too bad that it died for nothing…" I say as I start to shoot the two kidnappers' reinforcements.

"I should warn you. I don't lose," he says.

I shrug indifferently. "You should prepare to then." And so, the "who can shoot more targets" competition was started.

* * *

I look at the taller man and smile a bit when all the "targets' are gone. "I never did find out your name, Sir," I say.

"I'm Reborn. The best hitman in the world," he replies.

"Oh really? I'm Rena. Nice too meet you Mr. Reborn. I should thank you for the help so, why don't I treat you out to lunch?" I say.

He shakes his head. "I'll treat you to lunch. That's what a gentleman should do."

"No, no. I'm the one thanking you, so I should treat you to lunch," I reply. That is when yet another competition is started.

* * *

Next Chapter: Giotto

Reviews:

ilovefonandalaude, akira45, Midnight Shadow Girl, gale frost18, shimphony, celestial-ways-of-life, Mistress of Madness, Zaffiro di Lussuria

Favorite Author:

shimphony

Favorite Story:

xXBloodyIllusionXx, shimphony

Story Alert:

xXBloodyIllusionXx, shimphony, Shattered-Oblivion


	32. Giotto 2nd

Author's note: Okay, next up is Adult! Fon. I wonder how I'm going to write that one…? I hope this one is okay.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Guest and May

* * *

I look at Giotto blankly as he says seriously, "I think you should leave."

"Huh?" I ask. I don't understand what's happening. "…You want me to leave? Why?" I start to tear up as I wonder if he's breaking up with me.

His eyes widen suddenly. "N-No, no, no! Not like that!" he exclaims. I give him a blank look again. Then he explains, "Something feels wrong. It's Daemon Spade. He's acting weird."

"Daemon Spade…?" I mutter. I start to think about what Giotto said and reply, "Well it's true that since Elena…you know…. Daemon Spade has changed, but…are you sure?" I ask. I've been around all of them for so long by now, I feel as though you know them pretty well.

He nods seriously. "I want to you leave as soon as possible, okay? Go anywhere, I'll find you when it's all over."

I whine a little, "I don't wanna leave though…" I cross my arms as I mutter, "I'm scared…"

He gives me a hug. "I promise I'll find you, okay?"

I don't let go of him. "You promise?" He nods. "You'd better. I'll never forgive you if you don't," I say seriously.

That night, I left after everyone else went to sleep. I followed just what Giotto said and went as far as I possibly could.

* * *

Next Chapter: Adult! Fon

Reviews:

celestial-ways-of-life, gale frost18, Alexandria Volturi, Viper'sGirl, Mistress of Madness, aya tetsuya

Favorite Story:

freeze101

Story Alert:

freeze101


	33. Adult! Fon

Author's note: Wow, I didn't realize that so many people requested this one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: gale frost18, kawaiinekochan16, Hunter-Eve-Storm, and Jin Yuna Hibari

* * *

Some time has passed and I started to work at my favorite restaurant that sells mapo tofu. I walk over to the male was just seated. Upon further inspection, he seems vaguely familiar. _That's impossible though, I'm sure that I've never met an adult male that looks like that._ He looks vaguely like Hibari, but I'm sure that, that isn't the reason he seems familiar. "Good afternoon, Mister. May take your order?" I ask.

He nods. "I'd like a mapo tofu, please," he replies.

"Will that be all, Sir?" I ask.

"Fon," he replies.

I look at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"You can call me Fon," he explains.

I smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ren," I reply. "I'll be back with your order shortly." Then I start to walk back to the kitchen. I start to ponder where I've heard that name before. Suddenly, I realize that the baby that I met here a while ago was named Fon too! I chuckle to myself quietly. There's no way that a baby can become an adult so quickly.

* * *

Fon looks at Ren a bit sadly and lets out a sigh. Of course Ren didn't realize. Even if Ren remembered him as a baby, no person would think that a baby that they met a while ago would actually be an adult. At least he was able to see Ren again.

* * *

Next Chapter: Yamamoto

Reviews:

Nya-chama, gale frost18, Mistress of Madness, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

xxZtoYxx, NatsuLuvsKyoya, BarleyRice


	34. Yamamoto 2nd

Author's note: Sorry about this one… It's pretty short…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: alice106th

* * *

I stare out the classroom window with a blank look. The baseball team is practicing outside. They've been practicing like crazy recently since they have a big game coming up. I let out a quiet sigh as I turn away from the window. I haven't seen Yamamoto in days. It's depressing whenever a big game is coming up- I never get to see him. I can't believe that I'm losing to a _sport_ right now. I can't bring myself to say anything though, he loves baseball too. Who am I to go in and make him choose?

I look up as lunch break comes around and the baseball team members from my class come back. Yamamoto comes over to me and grins. "Let's go to lunch."

I smile back at him. "Alright."

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL Gokudera

Reviews:

gale frost18, akira45, Midnight Shadow Girl, Hutner-Eve-Storm, nadi, Serika Ootori, Mistress of Madness, celestial-ways-of-life

Favorite Story:

CordiallyYours, CrimsonSkyTamer, NinjaGirl9797, Kira Tokura

Story Alert:

CrimsonSkyTamer, NinjaGirl9797, Kira Tokura


	35. TYL Gokudera

Author's note: Sorry it's taking so long to write… Thank you for continuing to follow!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Midnight Shadow Girl and Mukuro-Chi

* * *

I look over at Tsuna and Gokudera with a bored expression. Well then, so much for dinner with Gokudera. Alone. I look over to Kyoko, who seems to be doing okay. She doesn't seem to mind at all. Then again, she's Kyoko. I let out a sigh and close my eyes for a second. I've got it. I stand up and start to walk out. "Kotone-chan? Where are you going?" Kyoko asks. Yes, Gokudera didn't even notice. Seriously, he hasn't matured all that much in ten years.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just going to head out to find both Lambo and Yamamoto-kun," I reply as I pull out my cell phone. Gokudera finally seems to realize that I'm leaving. "Hello? Lambo?" I ask.

Gokudera walks up to me and takes the cell phone out of my hands. He hangs up and gives me my cell phone back. "You're not going to go anywhere with the stupid cow," he says.

"Hm, I'm not?" I ask. I continue to walk out and call Yamamoto. Gokudera takes the phone from me again and hangs up. He doesn't give it back to me this time.

"Sorry Tenth!" he exclaims as he takes my hand and starts to lead me somewhere else. Hahaha, victory. I make a mental note to thank Lambo and Yamamoto later.

* * *

Next Chapter: TYL (20 years later) Lambo

Reviews:

Midnight Shadow Girl, gale frost18, YamadaHikari, celestial-ways-of-life, Mistress of Madness, yuki yamari

Favorite Story:

UmiNight Angel Neko, KHRLover1997, ShioriErz, KuroShiro-San, sapphire 00, QRed

Favorite Author:

KuroShiro-San

Story Alert:

UmiNight Angel Neko, YamadaHikari, KuroShiro-San, sapphire 00, QRed, Stalker-of-Bel-and-Xanxus

Author Alert:

KuroShiro-San


	36. 20-Years Later Lambo

Author's note: If you didn't notice, I had make OCs…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Requested by: Midnight Shadow Girl

* * *

I walk around looking for a certain cow. "Broccoli Head!" I call out.

"Hm, what is it?" I grin as Lambo shows up. "Oh, Chi," he greets.

I look at him blankly for a bit. "'Chi'?" I ask. I laugh a bit. "Since when did you revert back to calling me 'Chi'? Lambo used to call me "Chi" when we were kids because he said my name was too long.

"When did you start to call me Broccoli Head again?" he replies.

I smile. "That's true," I say. "Anyways, look what I found." I pass him the bag filled with tokoyaki. "It's been a while, don't you think? Since we were in Namimori."

"When did you even get a chance to go to Japan?" he asks. His eyes are a bit wide.

"Well…" I start. I smirk. "I ditched Gokudera-san back in France."

"He's going to be mad at you."

"I know. That's why I plan on hiding behind you."

* * *

Next Chapter: Adult! Verde

Reviews:

Midnight Shadow Girl, uniquemangalover, xMuku-chan, gouenjiXnatsuki, MeWubFranxx, celestial-ways-of-life, Mistress of Madness, akira45, Jigoku Shoujo

Favorite Story:

Yuki28, uniquemangalover, gouenjiXnatsuki, Mia Heartnet, Akatsukilover115

Favorite Author:

crazytracy14

Story Alert:

Yuki28, gouenjiXnatsuki, What'sLeftOfMe


End file.
